This Changes Everything
by beachbabe12
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George travel to the past. There they meet Lily, the Marauders, Alice and Frank and some other unexpected people. Timeturner fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my timeturner fic! So e****xcited about it, this is going to be my eighth story! Wow! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own part of the plot and the characters that I made up.**

* * *

'Oi! Fred! Get over here, look what I found,' yelled a boy who was tall, orange haired and had lots of freckles. 

'What is it, George?' asked his twin brother, Fred.

'A time turner,' said George, in awe.

A fourteen year old girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes looked up from her Herbology homework.

'Where did you find that?' she asked her best friends brothers.

'Found it,' said George casually as he threw it up in the air with one hand and caught it with the other.

'Could I please have it?' she asked, holding her hand out for George to pass it to her.

'No,' said Fred quickly, 'he found it, it's his.'

Two boys entered the common room. One looked like the twins and the other had messy black hair, bright emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

'Ron, could you please make your brothers pass my timeturner.'

'Sure thing, Mione,' said Ron, trying to grab the timeturner out of his brother's hand.

'Want it?' asked George, holding it high above Ron's reach.

'Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be trying to get it, would I?'

'Good point little bro,' said Fred, nodding.

Ron jumped up to try reach it, in shock, George dropped it. All five of them watched as the timeturner dropped to the ground.

They were jolted back and forth until it stopped and they found themselves in the common room again, no one was there.

'I think we should go to Dumbledore's office,' said Harry quietly as they all stood up and fixed their uniforms.

'Good idea,' said Ron.

'Chocolate Frogs,' said Harry as they walked up to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

The statue didn't make a move.

'Lemon Drops?' tried Ron, banging his fists on the statue. It moved and a stair case appeared.

A very young looking Dumbledore sat in his chair, his hair was not quite grey and his blue eyes were twinkling much brighter than usual.

'Ahh, what is this?' he said and got up from his chair, his arms spreading wide.

'Sir, we think,' started Hermione, 'we think we traveled to the past when George broke my timeturner.'

'Your names please,' said Dumbledore.

'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Fred and George Weasley' said Hermione quickly.

'Harry Potter?'

Harry moved forward so Dumbledore could see him speak, 'yes sir, I am James and Lily's son.'

'Is see, and you three must be Molly and Arthur's sons,' he said wisely, nodding his head as he looked at the three brothers standing together.

'Well,' he said, 'glamour charms will be used, on everybody except you, Miss Granger and you will go about your normal classes daily. What years are you in?'

'Fourth, for us three and sixth for those two,' said Ron quickly.

'You will all be in year one and if I am correct, you will be moving up each year every week or so, you might have read that Miss Granger, that when a timeturner is broken you go back to a certain time and every week you are there you move up a year.'

'Yes sir,' she said quietly.

'Harry, your mother and father are in their first year and you will pretend to be exchange students from Durmstrang. You will explain to anyone that asks that you have no accent because you live here and that you will be exchanging every year for seven years from now on. Is that clear?'

'Yes sir,' they all chanted.

'You will make up new names and a past for yourselves,' he said, 'and I will change your looks.'

Harry came back a couple of minutes later with lighter eyes and silky, brown hair. He decided his name was going to be Daniel Sheen.

Hermione didn't change her looks or her name, as she had non-magical parents and no one would recognize her.

Ron, Fred and George decided to be brothers and just change their hair to be black and they all had blue eyes. Ron's name would be Alex, Fred became Cameron and George became Ryan, their last name was now Stone.

They all walked into the Great Hall for dinner, they sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to talk about how they were going to be ahead of everyone in the class for three years, be the same as every one for a year and then be below everyone for three years. The next seven weeks of their lives would be the hardest.

'Potter!' shouted a man with black hair and soft grey eyes; it was Sirius.

'Black!' yelled back another man with thick, messy black hair that looked like it had never been combed and hazel eyes; it was James Potter.

'That's your-'

'Dad, I know,' Harry cut through Ron's remark, his stomach had flipped at the slight mention of him and all of a sudden he felt very sick.

A girl with red hair and emerald eyes sat down next to Harry.

'Are you new?' she asked.

Harry nodded; he had met his mother and his father in the space of about five seconds.

'Sorry about them, they're jerks. They think they own the place and we've only been here for six months.'

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes sat down next to Lily.

'Hey Emma.'

'Hey Lil, did you hear those prats, yelling again. Black probably found a girl who was pretty and he needed help to ask her out.'

'Yeah,' said Lily, 'he doesn't need him to help him though, she would probably have a heart attack from him just looking at her.'

Emma laughed and three other girls sat down with them.

'Hey guys,' said Emma and Lily together.

'Oh, guys I forgot to tell you,' said Lily suddenly remembering the five people sitting near her 'these people are new.'

'We're exchanges from Durmstrang and we will be here each year for a week until we finish school,' said Hermione, figuring Harry was probably to busy starting at his mother to say anything.

'Why don't you have accents?' asked Emma.

'Because we have lived here our whole lives,' said Fred.

'Oh,' said a girl with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

'I'm Alex, these are my brothers Ryan and Cameron and these are my best friends, Hermione and Daniel,' said Ron.

'I'm Emma; these are my best friends, Lily, Jesse, Claudia and Ellie.'

'Cool,' said Harry, nodding, 'just a question, why don't you like Potter and Black?'

'They are prats,' said Jesse, 'Sirius always asks Emma out and James always asks Lily out. But they don't want to because, well they're prats.'

'Hello ladies,' said James sitting down in between Lily and Emma, they rolled their eyes in disgust. Hermione giggled.

'Don't hog them, Prongs,' said Sirius sitting down next to Emma and James.

'These are the new exchange students, Sirius,' said Emma pretending to be nice to him, 'they are from Durmstrang and will be with us every year for a week, and they don't have accents because they've lived here their whole lives,' she said summing up everything.

'Cool,' he said not caring the least, but instead looking at Emma.

Jess started to talk to Hermione and Ron. Jess was interested in them, Ron seemed to have no idea what Durmstrang was like, but Hermione knew everything about it and she had only been there a few months, being eleven and in their first year.

Emma started talking to Fred and George, she really liked them. They made her laugh, not that the Marauders didn't but they didn't ask her out every minute of the day. She really liked Fred, he had more of an interesting look to him and he seemed to like her too.

James, Lily and Sirius were in conversation with Harry, he wanted to find out all he could about his parents while he was there. He hadn't found out much, it was going to be harder than expected, he couldn't just ask them anything out of nowhere, they would get suspicious, and Harry did not want them to find out.

* * *

'I like Cameron,' said Emma to Lily in Potions, 'he's so funny and he has this thing to him, but I don't know what it is.' 

Lily just nodded, 'I think Sirius is going to be so angry when he finds out.'

'So what, do I care what he thinks? He's going to make my life hell if he doesn't stop this soon.'

Again Lily just nodded, she was concertrating on making her potion for Slughorn.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Lily was listening to their conversation closley, she thought happily to herself that Lily has no idea she's going to fall for James in her seventh year. But with Sirius and Emma, something hadn't happened, maybe she was more stubburn than Lily and never gave Sirius a chance, or maybe she did and something had gone wrong. Maybe she sould change that, or maybe she falls for Fred. She had heard Fred talking to George about liking Emma too, but he didn't know she liked him back.

'Sirius is a stupid prat that is going to ruin my love life if he doesn't watch it' snapped Emma. 'I think I'll ruin his, like kiss him when he has a girlfriend or something and then break it off with him when the girlfriend finds out' she planned hapily.

'Yeah but then you have to kiss him,' said Hermione.

'Good point, that's not going to work then. There is no way I'm going to kiss him,' she spat.

'Kiss who?' asked Sirius as he walked past.

'Cameron,' she said slyly.

'You want to kiss Cameron?' he said in shock.

'Well, yeah, isn't that what I said?'

'Yeah,' he said slowly, 'oh well.'

* * *

Harry sat in the common room reading his Tranfiguration homework again, he was quite bored during lessons, as he had already learnt all the work. It was funny watching Hermione restrain herself from answering all the questions, because she knew it would be suspicious if she knew everything, and she was already top of their grade. 

Fred and George weren't paying any attention to class, as they were six years ahead.

Ron was trying hard to learn everything again, so next year he could do well in his OWLs. Hermione thought it was very wise of him and so it made him study even harder.

Harry was spending more and more time trying to get information out of his parents, so far neither Lily nor James found it weird but they would soon.

Hermione was watching everyone closley, she would listen to everyone's conversations incase they slipped some information that sounded weird or different. She also was watching Emma and Sirius closly. She wanted to know what had happend, she needed to know. Maybe she could get Sirius and Emma together in her time, or maybe Emma was married with kids. Sirius had never talked about an Emma, maybe it only lasted a year, whatever happend she would find out. There was three days till they were in their second year.

Harry couldn't wait till they were in their seventh year, he wanted to see his parents together and happy. There were only five weeks and three days to go till they were. There was two more people Harry wanted to see and he wished Neville was here to see them. Harry hadn't spoken much to Frank or Alice and they hardly spoke to each other, but Harry made a promise to himself that he would find out all he could about them too, so he could tell Neville what his parents were like. This was definitley going to be a good thing that they were there.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I had no idea where to end it, so I decided to end it with something about Neville's parents. **

**Next chapter: Ron, Fred and George meet their parents, Harry chats with Frank and Alice, Hermione finds herself falling for a particular red head (that is now black haired) and Emma and Fred come closer. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?**

**Please Review, it is very appreciated.**

**Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't update this. A couple of days after this was put up I looked over it, and found all these mistakes. I was like "eww, what did I do?" and I didn't expect to get so many reviews on the first chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I was just going to click delete, but you guys helped so much. I really hope you like it, some of this may be a tad confusing. There are a lot of people in this story, but I suppose you get used to it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

The group entered the Hall; they were in their second year now. The group had written a list of things to do and find out before they went. They were meant to cross of one each day from the list.

Harry had contributed by putting down things about his parents and Neville's parents.

Hermione was devoted to finding out things about Emma and Sirius' relationship. She also wondered what happened to Jesse, Ellie and Claudia. Where had they gone?

Ron wanted to know things about his parents and was determined to keep revising and learning so he could get a better mark for the OWL's next year.

Fred and George wanted to relax; they saw this place as a holiday and decided it was time to treat themselves.

'Hi, you guys! Come on, we saved some seats for you,' shouted Lily as she ran up to greet them. 'We have been so looking forward to seeing you, it's seems like just yesterday I saw you.'

'Or three seconds ago,' Ron muttered. For them, that's how long ago they had seen Lily and her friends.

'Sorry?'

'Oh nothing, I just said it's good to see you again,' he said quickly. Lily frowned.

She pointed to a spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Everyone was there, the Marauders, Emma, Ellie, Jesse and Claudia.

'Hey guys,' said James, clapping Harry on the back. 'Good to see you.'

'Good to see you too,' Harry said to his father.

* * *

Fred and George ran quickly to class, they were already late. They had fallen asleep after lunch and hadn't woken up in time. They were surprised Hermione hadn't woken them.

Fred turned around to see if he had dropped something and smashed into someone.

'Sorry,' he said and helped her pick up her books that had fallen on impact.

'That's ok, happens all the time,' she said and she looked up at him. Fred was now staring at the girl as if there was something wrong with her.

'Something the matter?' she asked.

'No, nothing at all,' he said. 'Here are your books, I have to get to class, see you around,' he shouted as he left her. As soon as she was out of ear shot he muttered, 'bye mum.'

* * *

When Fred and George entered the room, they just found their group.

'We can tick something off the list,' Fred said triumphantly.

'And what is it? Sleeping over time?' Hermione said coldly.

'No,' said George. 'Fred met our mother.'

'You did? What was she like?' Ron asked.

'Mum,' said Fred. 'Mum was like Mum.'

'Flustered, busy, trying to get somewhere, that sort of stuff,' said George.

'Oh,' Ron said disappointed. 'I thought she would be different and we could see the real side of Mum, you know fun, happy, and not so uptight.'

'Knew I missed something,' said George, 'she's also uptight.'

Ron slumped into the nearest couch. 'I don't like this place. It's a lot of work.'

Hermione went over to him, 'you don't have to do all this work,' she said. 'It's wise, but you're taking it a bit seriously.'

Harry signaled them to talk about something different; someone was coming through the portrait hole.

It was Neville's father. Frank Longbottom, you could tell, he had the same shaped face as Neville and the same hair.

Sirius and James followed him into the Common Room.

'Hey Frank, I would like you to meet some new people, they're on exchange from Beauxbatons,' said James.

Frank turned around and walked over to them. 'Hi, I'm Frank Longbottom.' He smiled genuinely and waited to be introduced.

James went into a sort of trance, and Sirius snapped him out of it, 'introduce them,' he muttered.

'Oh, um, this is Hermione, Daniel, Alex, Cameron and Ryan,' he said quickly, trying to make up for sort of dozing off.

'Hi,' they all said.

Harry smiled; another thing tocheck off the list.

'Frank's in third year,' Sirius explained, 'and he's on the Quidditch team.'

'What do you play?' Harry asked.

'Chaser,' he said.

'And a bloody good one,' said James, clapping him on the back.

He smiled broadly, happy to be complimented, 'thanks.'

'No problem,' James answered back quickly.

'Hey, James,' a girl said coming in to the Common Room.

'Hey Alice, how are you?'

'Fantastic, my friends and I are going to have a small party tonight; do you guys want to come?'

'How small is this party?' he asked.

'Bout forty people, you know,' she laughed.

'Yeah,' he said laughing back with her. 'So you want all of us to come?'

'Yes,' she said definitely. 'I haven't had a chance to meet your exchange friends and this guy,' she said looking at Frank.

'Oh, yeah, this is Frank, he's in Gryffindor,' Sirius said.

'Well he is in our Common Room and wearing Gryffindor robes,' she said.

Emma and Jess walked in, just hearing the last comment and laughed. Sirius went bright red and muttered something under his breath.

Alice ran over to them and whispered.

'Oh, a party!' shrieked Emma happily.

'Shh! Anyway, it's going to be here after all the first years have gone,' Alice said excitedly.

'Oh ok,' Jess said, just as excited.

'Are you going to invite your friend?' Emma asked Alice.

'Who?'

'That guy who is staring at you,' she giggled.

Alice looked over her shoulder, Frank turned around immediately, but it only meant the girls giggled harder.

'Check, check,' Hermione said out loud to Harry.

He smiled back at her. 'Good work.'

* * *

'Do I look alright?' Hermione asked the girls in their dorm.

'Yeah, love the earrings,' Ellie said happily.

'Thanks,' Hermione said. She was wearing a mini skirt, a white blouse and three buttons were undone, with a school tie around the neck loosely. Everyone was the same, they were matching.

'You like Alex, don't you?' Lily asked her.

'Alex, oh you mean, yeah Alex. Um . . . yeah, I guess so,' Hermione blushed. She had nearly said "oh you mean Ron," but she caught herself in time.

'You can so tell,' Alice said, coming out of the shower.

'Really?'

'Yeah, it's about as obvious as James liking Lily,' Emma giggled.

'I wouldn't go that far,' Claudia laughed, patting Lily on the back. 'Poor girl.'

Emma came out of the bathroom with her hair curled and her hair dyed brown. She said she had always wanted to do that, and now she had.

'Wow,' said Lily. 'Now we don't look the same.'

'Good,' she said. 'I don't like getting called Lily. People go, oh look Lily's changed, and I'm like "yes, right".'

They laughed. She did look good though.

'Ready?' Alice called from downstairs.

Hermione drew in a breath, when she found out they were being taken back to this time she didn't think she would make really good friends. She'd always have Ron and Harry but she'd never really got along with the other girls in Gryffindor. Like Lavender and Parvarti, she stayed her distance from them.

'Never been more ready in my life.'

* * *

'Hi, who the hell are you?' said Sirius. Emma laughed and rolled her eyes.

'It's me,' she said.

'Oh,' said Sirius, 'who?'

'Emma.'

'You changed your head.'

'Hair colour is the word, I didn't change my head,' she said.

'What ever, can you get me another drink?'

'NO!' she shouted. 'I'm going to find Cameron.'

'Stay with me,' he said desperately.

'Hmm, desperate boy who has kissed around the whole grade or nice, gentle, caring boy.'

'The first one,' Sirius said.

She made a buzzing noise, 'wrong.' Emma walked off, finding Fred and kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled back at her, and whispered something in her ear.

* * *

'You know what is really wrong about that?' Hermione said to Harry when they were alone, watching Emma and Fred.

'No, what?' asked a confused Harry, to him it was just two people kissing.

'That Emma, right now, is the same age as Sirius, so imagine Fred kissing someone your godfather's age,' she said.

'The one here or the one back where we came from?'

'The one back where we came from,' she said. 'But Fred is the exact same age.'

'Eww,' Harry said, seeing a whole new light to Emma and Fred kissing.

'Yup,' laughed Hermione.

'Why did you do that to yourself, Hermione?' Harry asked.

'What, you mean how I dressed?'

'Yeah.'

'Well I thought it was time to see what I looked like dresses like the other girls and I wanted to try a new me now that I have a second chance,' she told him.

He nodded, and looked over to find Ron. He was talking to Alice, trying to find out things about her to take back to Neville when they returned.

'Ron likes you, you know.'

She nodded, 'I wish he would tell me though, I like him too.'

* * *

'Hi Jess,' Emma said to her best friend when she passed.

'Hi, how are you guys going?'

'What does it look like?' she asked, smiling broadly.

'Sirius has gone to drown himself,' she informed her.

'How long did it take him? He should have done it years ago,' she laughed. She told Jess she was joking when she saw the look on her face.

'Oh, good, that kind of scared me.'

Emma laughed and walked away, trying to figure out if he was really drowning himself or not.

* * *

Harry walked over to Ron and Alice, 'could you excuse us?'

'Sure,' Alice said and walked over to talk to George.

'What's up?' Ron asked his best friend.

'It's Hermione,' Harry said.

'What about her? Is she ok?' Ron asked urgently, looking around the room.

'Ron, mate, she's fine. You need to tell her you like her,' Harry said, nodding.

'What?'

'You just need to tell her, she's been waiting for ages, you guys are fourteen and you've liked each other for ages. Fred and Emma met a week ago and they can do it, why can't you and Hermione after four years?'

'You're right,' said Ron, drawing in a deep breath. 'I'll do it tomorrow.'

Harry laughed and shook his head. 'Tonight.'

'Alright, maybe,' Ron agreed and walked off.

* * *

Ellie was talking to Claudia about the exchange students when a boy with honey coloured hair tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hi, Remus. How do you like the party?' she asked.

He smiled at her, 'it's great.'

'That's good, I'm glad you're enjoying it,' she said happily, touching him gently on the arm.

He looked at where her arm was and smiled weakly. 'Can I talk to you?'

'Sure,' said Ellie.

'I meant Claudia,' he said, looking at Claud with great interest.

Claudia's eyes opened wide, 'sorry?'

'Can I talk to you?'

'Oh,' she said and looked at Ellie. She gave Claud an approving look and walked off with Remus. Still a bit shocked.

* * *

'I hate him,' said Ellie out loud.

'Oh, someone is having Remus problems,' said Jesse as she walked up next to Ellie, joining her in looking strangely at Claudia and Remus.

'Shut up, Jesse, or I'll tell Sirius you like him,' said Ellie warningly.

'You wouldn't dare,' said Jesse, frightened.

'If you don't think I would then you don't know me very well,' said Ellie. She looked away from Remus who was laughing at something Claudia had said and looked at Jesse. Her eyes were wide.

'You know Emma doesn't know that I like him,' said Jesse.

'You know I know,' laughed Ellie, 'but if you say that again then she will know.'

'Fine, I won't tease you anymore about Remus,' said Jesse, sighing.

'Check mate.'

* * *

'Hello, Lilykins,' James said happily.

'Hi James.'

'Having fun?' he asked her.

'The fun stopped when you arrived,' she said dully.

'Oh, you don't mean that,' James laughed.

'Sure I don't,' Lily said sarcastically.

'Oh, good, for a minute there I thought you were being serious,' James said, not noticing her sarcasm.

'Me, serious? Good god no,' she laughed at James.

'I'm confused,' said James, his face creasing.

'Sorry darl, was that conversation to much for your brain?' Lily asked.

'Probably,' he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

Ellie and Jesse were still talking an hour later.

'You know what I figured?' Jesse asked Ellie. 'That it won't matter if Emma found out I liked Sirius, because she doesn't like him.'

'You know that's just the act she puts on so other guys like her,' said Ellie. 'And I didn't say I would tell Emma, I said I would tell Sirius, but you know Sirius, he's such a gossiper and Emma can't go past gossip, it's like her life after guys.'

'True,' said Jess.

They both laughed, but Ellie stopped immediately when her eyes caught Claudia and Remus together.

'Bitch,' Ellie shouted.

'Calm self,' said Jess in a robot like tone.

'It's not working, my heart is having a break down,' Ellie panted.

'Go and snog someone Claud likes,' suggested Jess.

'Which means I would be snogging Remus, doesn't it?' Ellie shouted.

'Oh, whoops,' Jesse said quickly. 'Everyone likes James, go and snog him.'

'Now why am I not surprised you didn't suggest Sirius and instead you suggested James?'

'Because, no one really likes James except for Claud and so the plan would work perfectly,' Jess said.

'Right, should I ask Lily before I do it?'

'Nah, if she really doesn't like James then she won't care. This is like killing two birds with one stone or whatever.'

'How?' Ellie asked, extremely confused.

'This will test whether Lily really doesn't like James and you can get back at Claud,' said Jess, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Right,' said Ellie, taking in a deep breath. 'Let's go snog James.'

* * *

'Bitch,' said Claudia loudly as she saw Ellie and James.

Remus looked over to what she was looking at and Claudia stopped him.

'Come on,' she said and kissed him again.

'Alright then,' Remus said, not seeing that she was angry with Ellie and just using him to get back at her.

* * *

'Bitch,' said Lily. 'Have to go find Remus to snog, damn it, he's with Claudia,' said Lily. She then realised it was a fight they were having, getting back on each other.

'But who started it?' she asked Emma.

'I have no bloody idea,' she said honestly, her eyes darting from James and Ellie to Claudia and Remus after Lily had explained her theory.

'It's some kind of weird love square,' said Lily.

'Maybe even a pentagon,' said Emma. Lily gave her a quizzical look.

'You know, cos now you're involved now, so there are five people involved,' she explained.

'True,' said Lily, 'but no one can know that I care,' she said, pointing at Emma.

'I swear I won't tell anyone,' she said putting her hands in the air to show her defeat.

'Good, if this gets out James will never forgive me,' said Lily. 'And that would mean hell has broken loose.'

* * *

Three days later the group was in a mess. Ellie and Claudia weren't talking to each other, Emma and "Cameron" were inseparable so Sirius was having a hard time concentrating on anything else, Lily was secretly angry at Ellie and Claudia (Ellie because she snogged James, and Claudia because Lily found out she started it), Remus was angry at Ellie for making a mess of everything, James didn't really want to date Ellie, but with a feisty temper you couldn't really argue with her, Jesse was secretly angry with Emma for making Sirius' life unbearable and she was trying to make Sirius notice her in the mean time.

'I hate this,' said Emma, who had noticed that Jess had a thing for Sirius. It was kind of hard not to notice when she was always talking to him and saying how he could get nay girl he wanted and that she couldn't understand why he was so caught up on one girl.

'I know,' said Lily, 'everything is a mess.'

'Tell me about it,' said Jess, who didn't know that Emma knew.

'I would if it wasn't so complicated,' laughed Emma. She knew Jess was just using an expression, but she didn't care.

Ellie walked in holding James' hand.

Lily rolled her eyes and left, which left Emma and Jess in an awkward position, and to make matters worse, Claudia and Remus walked in too.

'Bloody hell,' said Emma. 'I'm out of here; I think I'll go talk to Lily.'

Jess was not going to be left alone so she walked outside, not having any idea where she was going.

'So,' said Claudia to Remus. 'We'll go upstairs to the boys' dorm.'

'And we'll stay here,' said Ellie to James.

'Good,' said the boys at the same time. They were still best friends, no girl came between them and they really didn't even know how bad the fight was.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched all this from a distance.

Ron didn't have the courage to tell Hermione he liked her, so Hermione continued her life, just like every other day.

'They're having so much trouble; I hope next year all is better,' said Harry.

'Yeah,' said Ron. 'Other wise this place is the worst, too much homework, too many people to remember names of and too much fighting.'

'That just about sums this place up,' said Harry. 'But you forgot about this being the best place too, because I get to meet my mum and dad.'

They all nodded and got on with their homework, not knowing that next week was going to be even harder.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! And I promise I will update faster this time, I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you emerald-eyed-stag and pinocchio for your reviews. **

**Chapter Three.

* * *

**

'Dude, wazzup?' Sirius shouted as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George had just eaten breakfast and were not hungry but because it had been a "long trip" according to Hermione, they had to act starving, and eat like it.

'Don't worry about him,' said James. 'He's going through a weird stage.'

'Yo man, I asked ya; wazzup?' he repeated.

'Nothing much,' said Ron, looking at him weirdly.

'See, how can anyone argue with me? This is why I don't think I should date him,' said Emma. 'How are you guys?' she asked laughing and greeting them all with a smile.

'Great,' they all said.

Lily greeted them all with a grin and announced that she was dating a gorgeous guy.

'Who is it?' George asked.

They all hoped it was James; Harry was yet to find out when his parents started dating and was eager for the day.

'A Ravenclaw,' she said excitedly. 'Something wrong?' she asked when she saw their faces.

'No, that sounds great,' said Hermione. She was always the one to pick them up from something when it went wrong.

'Oh, good. You just looked upset,' she said.

'We just saw Snape,' said Ron, who thought up a good excuse.

To Lily, this excuse wasn't the best, but it passed.

'Come on guys; let me get you up to date. Jess dated Sirius for a while, Emma didn't mind, Sirius did though. Umm, a few billion randoms have dated James and Sirius since you were last here. What else? Ellie and Remus still haven't dated and Claud and Remus broke up,' said Lily in one breath.

Harry was lost, but he always had Hermione, she looked like she soaked everything up. Not that he had to memorize it anyway.

'Come and have some breakfast, you must be starving.'

'Not really,' said Fred. 'We had breakfast on the way here.'

'So,' said Emma as she spoke to Fred for, to her, was the first time in a year.

'Have you dated anyone since I last saw you?' she asked.

Fred smiled, 'no, have you?'

'Well I dated this one guy except he was a prick and I'm not doing that again,' she said.

'Not doing what again?' he asked.

'Dating a prick,' she said.

'Oh, right.'

'I only did that because he was hot and I wanted to get back at this preppy girl called Lydia who dated my ex-boyfriend and so I dated hers, except, like I said, I am not doing that again.'

'Glad to hear of it,' he said and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled up at him. 'You haven't got any taller,' she said.

'Just as well,' he laughed. 'Because then I wouldn't be able to reach you.'

* * *

George went looking for his dad. So far he hadn't heard anything about him and he wanted to see him. He had had a quick glimpse here and there of his mother, but as far as he could see, they hadn't started dating yet.

Maybe they didn't start dating until they were out of school, he thought. But he remembered his mother telling them the story of them both sneaking out and taking a stroll one night and they nearly got caught or something of that kind. So they had started dating at school.

'Arthur Weasley, do your shoelaces up, you're fifteen shouldn't you know that you could trip over them if you're not careful,' shouted a teacher from behind him.

'Thank you, whatever your name is,' George muttered to the teacher who shouted at his father.

George started to whistle while strolling casually down the hallway. He "accidentally" bumped into his father while he was on the ground doing up his shoelace.

'Sorry,' he said and he bent down to his height.

'I haven't seen you around before,' he said.

'And I will say the same to you,' said Arthur.

'Please do,' George mocked him.

'Are you one of those exchange students?'

'Ding! Arthur you have one point,' George said happily.

'How did you know my name was Arthur?' he asked suspiciously as he got up, drawing himself to full height.

'Damn it,' George muttered. 'Um, I heard the teacher shouting at you, Arthur Weasley, right?'

'Right,' he said, all suspicion thrown out the window as they shook hands.

'I'll see you around then, dude,' said George as he left.

'Right,' George's father agreed and then left, trying to get to lunch.

'Damn it, stupid Sirius' words are rubbing off on me,' he muttered as he thought about why he said "dude".

* * *

Harry was bored with his homework and decided to go for a walk.

He wondered whether Bellatrix or her sisters here. He wondered if he killed her, would Neville's parents still be insane.

'Mind if I walk with you?' a girl asked, her face was recognisable and he wondered who he knew that looked like her.

'I'm Melissa,' she said. 'I really needed a walk,' she laughed.

'I'm Daniel,' he introduced himself. He even surprised himself that he didn't say his real name. He thought he must be getting used to it. He hoped when he got home he still answered to the name Harry.

'You're one of the exchange students, right?'

'Yeah,' he said, he felt relaxed and comforted around her, but in the back of his mind, he knew nothing could happen. Some thing told him something was wrong with this.

'Why dot you need a walk, if you don't mind me asking?' he said.

'Oh, I don't mind. Maybe because you're an exchange student it won't matter so much that I told you,' she started. 'Well I'm in seventh year and my boyfriend, I told him I loved him and he didn't know what to say, he sort of mumbled something about having to go and he left. Was I wrong to tell him how I felt?'

'No,' said Harry, shaking his head. 'It's way better that he knows you feel that way. What's his name?'

'Amos Diggory,' she said.

The back of Harry's mind was saying over and over again 'I told you so' while the front of it was saying 'what if this isn't Cedric's real mum, what if he dumps her or something?'

He paid no attention to either of his extremely strange thoughts and he concentrated on just talking to her.

And they talked until Melissa and "Daniel" started to yawn. She was in Ravenclaw and so she bid him goodnight and thanks for the company when she reached her Common Room.

* * *

Hermione ran towards Harry at full speed in the morning and Harry nearly fell of his chair when she stopped abruptly right in front of him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Mione?'

'You haven't heard the news!' she said, in a fluster.

'Hermione, sit down and tell me, slowly, what has happened,' said Harry, who was annoyed at his friends mood, he wanted to know what happened.

'Amos Diggory and Melissa Walter are to be married!' she said.

Harry's jaw dropped, he had spoken to Melissa last night, they were having problems, and now they were to be married?

'That's great,' he said, and he meant it, he was happy that they had not broken up, because, after speaking to her for so long, he found her the perfect match for Amos Diggory.

'Melissa is Ellie's sister so when the wedding is on,' said Hermione, 'she's invited as all!'

Harry's jaw dropped further. 'We can't go, we won't be here.'

'I know,' said Hermione, sitting down. 'What are we to do?'

'We just tell her that we cannot come,' said Harry. 'That's all.'

'Are you sure? I mean, what if she asks why?' said Hermione.

'We tell her we are in France or something on that day and we are sorry we cannot come, and to make it sound real, we will ask for Ellie to show us pictures of the wedding,' he said.

Hermione's breathing returned to normal and she hugged Harry. 'Alright.'

* * *

'Have you heard the news?' shouted Ellie. 'My sister is getting married!'

'And I'm going to be a flower girl!' Emma shouted.

'Hey! Why is that?' asked Lily.

'Because Ellie and I are family friends,' she said. 'And I've known her sister for ages.'

'We're all coming though, right?' asked Peter.

'Of course you are,' said Ellie, 'and you can come too, my little exchange buddies.'

'Um, the thing with that is . . .' said Fred.

Emma looked at him expectantly. 'Aren't you coming? I thought you were going to be my partner,' she said.

'We're going to be in France that day and we can't come,' said Harry.

'Oh, are you sure?' asked Lily. 'We were looking forward to you coming.'

'Well we want to come,' Hermione said. 'But we can't, but we can't wait to see the pictures,' she said, remembering what Harry had just told her.

Harry burst out laughing and then recomposed himself, 'sorry, just remembered something extremely funny.'

'Well don't keep it to yourself, man, spread the joy around,' said Sirius in a Jamaican accent.

'How is that part of your "dude" mood?' asked Remus. 'Jamaican is not a "dude" type of country,' he explained.

'It is now,' he said, forgetting to put on his accent, so he quickly repeated it, with the accent.

'Will he ever learn?' Remus asked himself.

* * *

'Bye guys, sorry you can't come to the wedding!' Ellie shouted as they walked out of the Common Room.

'See you guys soon,' Harry said. 'Before you know it we'll be back again.'

Fred kissed Emma goodbye and walked outside.

'I'll miss you,' she said.

'Me too,' he told her.

'Ok get on with it, man, or you will never leave,' said Sirius in his accent.

'Don't rush them,' Lily told Sirius off.

'Sorry, man.'

'Stop calling me man!'

'Man, she can be annoying,' said James.

And Harry remembered laughing and stepping out into the hallways just before he blanked out. He opened his eyes and he found himself in his fourth year of the Marauder era.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to those people who reviewed. This time instead of all of the year being in one chapter year four will be in two or three parts.

Chapter 4

* * *

Fourth year was a more relaxed year, Lily and her friends and the Marauders thought they knew them pretty well so there were no more awkward questions. They all thought they could be trusted, so it was much easier for all of them. 

Ellie showed them all the wedding photos and told them everything, from what band played to what colour the napkins were.

Emma and Fred were no longer a couple, as they both found it to hard when Fred went back the Beauxbatons. Emma had met someone anyway, and Fred made something up, so he didn't sound like a loser, that he had too. So they were just friends, and very good ones.

James and Lily were the same, James was dating some girl in the third year and Lily was dating a fifth year.

Ron had been asked out by a little second year and he had tried to say no in the nicest possible manner, but it came out pretty blunt. The Marauders and the guys all had a good laugh at it afterwards, which made Ron feel a bit more excepted and comfortable about it.

Hermione hadn't been asked out but she felt a lot more excepted here than back home, she finally had some girl friends who helped her dress on weekends and put make-up on. She felt so good when they complimented her on something; it was like getting a ten out of ten on a quiz.

* * *

'So, you met someone else. Who is it?' Hermione asked Emma and Lily the first night she arrived. 

'He's great,' started Lily. 'It's another Ravenclaw and he's in fifth year, everyone likes him.'

'Mine's Hufflepuff, so adorable, he has the most gorgeous smile you have ever seen,' she said.

'Names,' requested Hermione.

'Michael,' Lily said.

'Jamie,' said Emma happily.

'So what's up with you and Alex?' Lily asked.

Hermione groaned. 'Everything is wrong, instead of asking me out, he's sort of ignoring me in his weird ways,' she said.

'Poor you,' said Lily. 'But at least some guy isn't asking you out every few minutes when you don't want to go out with him.'

'James?'

'Yup,' she sighed.

Hermione laughed, _haha, little do you know that you end up marrying him!_

'You ok, Mione? You haven't said anything in a while,' Emma asked.

'Fine,' she laughed. 'Just thinking.'

* * *

'Ok, Harry, my question is for you,' shouted Sirius, taking a swig of the firewhiskey. 

'Fire away!'

'Do you have a special lady back home?' he asked.

'Not really, I like this girl though,' he said truthfully, thinking about Hogwarts.

'Name?'

'You can't ask two questions to the same person in one go!' he shouted, Ron was just next to him and he was the last person who he wanted his crush to be known to.

'Fine,' said Sirius.

'My turn,' said Remus loudly.

'It is too, my furry little friend,' said James.

'Ok, this is boring,' said Sirius. 'I want the girls to come!'

'Good idea,' said Peter, who would agree to anything Sirius said.

For around five minutes the game was put on hold so they could persuade the girls to play with them. They succeeded.

'Whose go was it?' Jess asked.

'Mine!' Remus said happily.

'And it was my turn to ask a question,' said Harry.

'Well hurry up or we'll never finish the game,' Claudia said.

After two hours of playing Truth or Dare the Slytherin's were being chased by suit of armors, Claudia had proposed to Snape, Remus had kissed Ellie and Sirius had kissed ten girl in a minute, with his tongue all of the friends returned to their beds, happy that their night had not been boring.

'Is there ever a boring day at this school?' Lily asked happily.

'I don't think so,' Ellie said, thinking hard.

'Well then that's good,' said Hermione. 'Pray it stays that way.'

* * *

'Hey, James,' said George as he walked into the Great Hall ready to stuff his face with as much as he could, he was starving. 

'Hello little bro,' he said. 'Hi George.'

James smiled at him, and then waved at some girls behind him.

'James, I was wondering if you could, I don't know, set me up with someone?' he asked.

'I'd be glad to,' he said. 'What's your type: clingy or not clingy.'

'Not clingy, but clingy enough that I know she's interested.'

'Good, ok, brown, red, blonde or black hair?'

'Brown or blonde,' he said.

'Ok, what is most important to you – humor, good at pranks, good looks, smart or athletic?'

George looked dumbfounded.

'Don't worry, I get this a lot,' he told him. 'You can pick two if you want.'

George laughed. 'I pick humor and good at pranks.'

'Nice choice, I don't get that a lot,' James said. 'I think you should probably go for her,' he said pointing a girl sitting just a little down from where they were. Which meant she was a Gryffindor. She had blonde hair and blue eyes; she was sitting with a few friends and talking.

'Her name is Katherine, and she's in the year below us.'

'Is there anything wrong with her?' he asked. He didn't really mind if there was, James had done a good job with the appearance, he certainly knew all the girls well. He was merely just checking.

'She's smart too, so if you're not smart you feel a little stupid, she's hard to keep up with if you're not really smart. She's Lily's only smartness rival.'

'You're good,' he said, amazed.

'Only the best.'

* * *

A/N: Next chapter probably up tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was focusing on A Lack of Colour and sort of forgot about all the other stories I have. Well anyway, I'm updating now, so . . .yeah. Chapter five already, it's been so quick, or so long. Either one, which is kind of strange really. It can't be eitherone. I think I'll pick b) it's been so long. I thought I would be up to chapter ten by now. Although, I didn't think I would have so many stories either - fifteen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Though I wish I did, I want all that money.

* * *

'Wow,' Katherine said to George, 'I didn't know they also spoke English at Beauxbatons.'

Katherine had asked him to speak to her in French because she could speak it fluently but, of course, he couldn't do it. So he told her a little white lie of saying that they also spoke English there. She could figure out when he was gone if she wanted to.

* * *

Claudia came into the Great Hall the next morning carrying the newspaper, she looked grave and serious.

'Emma, you might want to see this,' she said, placing the newspaper in front of her. The front page was a picture of a man and his girlfriend, both with tears in their eyes.

'Oh no,' she exclaimed. 'Look what it says here: Mat Rodgers has a girlfriend!'

Jesse laughed and Claudia smacked her head, 'no, read the article!'

'His dad is dead, oh I feel really sorry for him,' she said after a while.

Emma loved the Quidditch player Mat Rodgers and they had all gone to see him play a couple of years ago with the World Cup series.

'I know,' said Claudia, 'his dad suffered from depression no one knew about,' she told her.

'I already know that, it says it right here, I can read you know,' she said.

'You should write to him,' Lily suggested.

Emma's eyes lit up, 'great idea, Lils. If anyone needs me I'll be in the Owlery,' she said and jumped up from her seat and ran out, just missing her boyfriend, Jamie on her way.

'She's gone to offer her condolences to Mat Rodgers,' Lily said. But like Emma, Jamie wasn't the brightest person in the world and had no idea what condolences meant.

'She has?' he asked worriedly, thinking it was some kind of affair she was having with him.

'Jamie, it means that she wants to tell him that she's sorry his dad passed away,' Lily explained.

'Oh good,' he sighed. 'I was worried he was giving her the chocolate that I gave her yesterday. I thought maybe she didn't like it.'

'Jamie,' Jess said, 'I know for a fact she loved the chocolate you gave her, she ate it all last night while she was reading her book,' she laughed.

He looked relieved. 'Thanks guys.'

'No problem, Jamie.'

'That guy is a prick,' Sirius said after he left. 'He doesn't deserve her,' he said.

'No one does except for you,' Lily said, knowing that was coming next.

'Exactly.'

* * *

'I am freaking out,' Ron said late one night, it was only Harry and Hermione left in the Common Room. 'We'll be behind soon,' he explained, 'then what are we going to do?'

Harry just smiled and turned away from him, he wasn't really bothered. He had enjoyed this place so much he wasn't sure whether he wanted to leave anymore.

'You'll be fine, Ron,' Hermione said, she was reading a book for Ancient Runes extension Lily had given her.

'That's easy for you to say, you're so smart you could probably do your N.E.W.T's now and pass with running colours,' he said.

'I think the expression is flying colours,' Hermione said, not looking up from her book or paying any attention to the compliment he had just paid her.

'Does it matter? Flying, running, same difference,' he said, annoyed.

Hermione now looked up from her book and sighed, 'we'll just have to deal with it as best as we can,' she said, 'I'm sure they'll understand.'

'Yeah, maybe,' he said quietly, he was now looking at Harry, his eyes were filled with tears, but he wasn't crying, he was looking out the window, deep in thought.

'Harry?'

He didn't look up or acknowledge that he had heard Ron; he just kept staring out the window. A tear fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped it from his face.

'Harry?' Ron repeated.

'Yeah?' he said distantly.

'You ok?'

'This is going to be so hard leaving them, I've become so attached, I wish I could hug them and it not seem weird, I wish I could call them mum and dad like normal people do, I wish I could be normal,' he said, tears now flowing from his eyes.

'Mate, I wish I could do all that for you, but it's not going to happen unless we explain the situation to them,' he said.

'Could we?' he asked, why hadn't they in the first place? Sure it would seem weird at first but if Dumbledore could take of the glamour charm and put their faces to the same they could see. But then maybe everything would change, maybe Lily would decide she really didn't want to date James and everything would be different, maybe even change for the worse. It was far too risky to do something like that.

'You know the answer already, Harry,' Hermione said in a tone that made Harry annoyed and angry with her.

'You don't understand how hard this is for me,' he shouted. 'I hate this place just as much as I love it!'

'Harry, we do understand how hard this is for you, we want you to realise that,' Hermione said calmly.

Harry breathed in heavily and then out again, 'I'm sorry, I just needed to let of a little steam, I'm sorry it had to be you guys I shouted at,' he said.

'That's ok,' Ron and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other, laughed awkwardly and blushed.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window again, this was getting weird, why couldn't they say they liked each other. There would be nothing bad about it because they both like each other.

* * *

'Can you believe it's O.W.L year next year, already?' Lily said the next night in the Girls' Dorm.

Hermione's mind was wondering, what if they showed up in exam week? What if they showed up in the week before exams and they had to study really hard with them? What if something like that happened?

'Hermione? Do you know when you're going to stay with us in out fifth year?' Jess asked.

'Sorry,' she said, 'but we have no idea, we only get told a week before we are to leave,' she lied. She wanted to tell them all the truth, to tell Lily she had a son, to ask Emma why she never ended up with Sirius and to ask Jess, Claudia and Ellie what happened to them. But they wouldn't know anyway, so what, really, was the point?

'You like Hermione,' Sirius said to Ron. 'But you won't ask her out? Why is that?'

Ron blushed furiously and his ears went a deep shade of crimson. 'I don't know,' he muttered, 'I suppose I don't want to ruin our friendship and what happens if she doesn't want to date me?'

'None of that matters at the moment,' James said. 'Lily and I have a great friendship and she rejects me all the time.'

Remus wanted to warn Ron but with James and Sirius telling him what to do and when to ask her it was hard. He wanted to shout at Ron not to listen to them. James and Lily's relationship wasn't good. What was he thinking?

'All you have to do is ask her,' Sirius said. Peter was nodding along to everything he said. 'You have to forget about what happens if she rejects you and follow your instinct,' he continued.

Ron swallowed, 'my instinct?'

'Yeah,' Sirius said, 'that's what I do all the time, it's never failed me,' he swelled up with pride and smiled at Ron, as if to encourage him.

Remus coughed loudly, 'and what about Emma?'

'Yeah, well, ok,' Sirius said, a little put off, 'she's rejected me once or twice but that doesn't matter one out of say a hundred girls, that's all. What are the chances of that happening with you and Hermione?'

'Slim,' Peter said.

'Thank you, Peter,' Sirius said, patting him on the back. Peter looked pleased with himself and grinned at everyone in the room as if to say he was the best at giving answers and ideas.

Remus decided to offer Ron some advice, 'look, Alex, if you don't want to do it, don't. These people are experts but they're also jerks who don't treat women in the right way,' he said. 'No offence.'

'None taken,' Sirius said truthfully. He was actually quite pleased he said that they were experts.

Ron looked around the room, 'can I do it tomorrow?'

'But you're leaving tomorrow, we won't get to see you do anything,' James exclaimed. He wanted to see if he was good at offering advice on girls and whether he could do it for a living.

'Exactly,' Ron said.

'Haha, Alex, good one!' Sirius said, clapping him on the back. 'Why don't you save it for a year and then we can see you do it next year,' he suggested.

'Good idea,' Ron said happily.

'But, you have to promise us something,' James said, Ron nervously nodded, wondering what he was getting himself into, 'you have to practice.'

Remus laughed, 'you mean practice on other girls I hope!'

'Of course I do!' James said.

'Done,' said Ron, knowing that he wouldn't have to do anything of the sort when the time came to leave tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Year five next time! I think something big will happen next chapter, I will try to update before I leave for New Zealand.** Yes, that's right, I am going to New Zealand and I will not be updating for two weeks**. Then it's back to school for me. So I might not be updating so often when I go back to school. I'm going to be in year nine!

Please review,

Emma


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Something big happens in this chapter and this is a big cliffie! Back from New Zealand, it was really great, although without a computer for two whole weeks, it's a strech, I can tell you. Thanks so much for all the reviews on this chapter. It's been great.

Chapter 6

* * *

'Great to see you again,' Lily said to Hermione. She had quickly changed her hair into a nice plait and put a ribbon she found in her pocket on. 

'I love what you did to your hair,' she complimented, Hermione smiled gratefully and went to look for other people to greet.

'Hi Harry,' Lily said to her, unbeknown to her, son.

'Hi Lily,' he said, 'how are you?'

'Can't complain,' she shrugged and then went on to greet Fred and George, Harry went deep into thought and in the distance he could hear, 'hi Ryan and Cameron, how are you?'

Why didn't his mother like him? Why didn't she talk to him that often? Why didn't he have the courage to tell her what happened so she would hug and kiss him, like a real mother?

'Daniel?' Lily asked with a worried look on her face, 'you're standing in the middle of the room with a strange look on your face.'

He looked around him and saw that, just like Lily had said, he was standing in the middle of the Great Hall. 'Sorry, long trip, I must be a bit tired,' he said apologetically and went to sit down with the large group.

Nothing had changed, the group was as normal as ever, no one was dating the people they wanted and everyone wasn't really worried about school work.

'O.W.Ls next year,' Lily said, 'and I am already so nervous.'

'Oh, poor Lily, do you want me to relieve some tension for you?' James asked seductively.

'I think I'd be better off without you,' she said, looking at him with a look of disgust on her face. Sirius, Peter and Remus laughed, Emma comforted Lily and Jess hi fived her for a nice quick comeback.

'Look, there's that new girl from Durmstrang,' Sirius pointed at a girl with thick, long black hair and soft grey eyes. She had been put in Ravenclaw and was in fifth year.

'I think I have someone to get to know,' Sirius said and stood up, looking right at her.

James pulled him back, 'Sirius, you have to let her settle in and let her adjust to the social situation we have here at Hogwarts,' he said.

'You're just trying to let be back off so you can have her!' Sirius shouted, getting a lot of attention from the people around him.

'No, Sirius, sit down,' James said through clenched teeth, 'leave it a few days so she can realise your one of the popular people, then your chances of her saying yes have skyrocketed,' he explained.

'Or,' Remus said, 'you could ask her now and you could see whether she likes you for you and not your status of popularity,' he said.

'I don't want any of that,' Sirius argued, 'I just want a good shag.'

'Go over there and tell her that and see how she reacts,' Emma said coldly.

'Oh, poor Greene is missing out on the love,' he teased Emma.

'Don't call me by my last name, I'll see how you like it, Black,' she warned.

'Actually it's turning me on,' he said in a whisper so only she could hear him.

'Great, that's just what I wanted, Sirius.'

'Are you going to talk to her now or not?' Ellie asked. 'Because if you aren't then I'm going over to introduce myself.'

'You want to date her?' Peter exclaimed.

'No, you prick; I want to be friends with her!'

'Oh,' he chuckled, 'sorry.'

* * *

Lessons were a complete disaster. Harry and Ron were having so much trouble understanding what was going on they had multiple detentions and it was only their first night. 

Hermione wasn't having trouble, but she wasn't up to her usual standards of being the top of the class. She was a bit stressed that someone would notice all of a sudden she was getting average marks.

* * *

Remus stood over her that night watching her do her homework. (A/N: There is not going to be any Remus/Hermione or anything like that, it's a perfectly normal story with a few twists that make the story enjoyable, but nothing of that sort.) 

'Hey Remus,' she said uncomfortably, as she was trying very hard to do her potions homework without asking anyone for help.

'What happened while you went back?' he asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Don't tell me you haven't noticed that your marks are going down and you are having trouble in class,' he said, trying to be as nice as possible, but he was afraid it was coming out the wrong way.

'I know!' she cried, 'I'm a failure!'

'I didn't mean that,' he said quickly, 'I was just wondering what happened when you went back to make something like this happen.'

She smiled weakly at him and all of a sudden she wanted to tell him what was going on, she wanted to tell him what she had encountered and done over the past few weeks to fit in, and that's what she did.

'You are from the future?' he said, astounded.

'Yes,' she said, 'I have met the future you. You teach at Hogwarts for a year and then you . . . well I won't tell you, I'll keep the rest a surprise for you,' she said, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

'So is Hermione your real name?' he asked after hearing that they weren't using their real names.

'Yes, I'm a muggleborn, so no one would know me here,' she said. 'Now I guess I have to tell you whothe others are,' she said.

'You don't have to tell me,' he offered, 'I would like to not know something's.'

'Well, I'll tell you this, so you never have to worry about it: we all meet you and know you very well in the future,' she said.

'Really?' he asked happily, 'so my future self knows you all. I guess when I meet you I'll know who the others are because they'll be with you,' he said.

'Yeah, I guess. Just one thing: don't tell us until we talk to you, because we won't know what we do for a while,' she said, 'does that make sense?'

'It will in the future.'

* * *

'Ok, this year, you have to tell her,' James said to Ron. 'It's been way too long.' 

'You're right; this year will be the year. But I'll do it in private,' he said, as if to himself.

'Ok and I know the perfect time, too!' Sirius said and whispered something into his ear.

* * *

'So you're going to help me understand my lessons?' Hermione said, so grateful that someone would do something so nice for her. 

'Yeah, it's my way of thanking you for being so honest and open with you,' he said and showed her something in a book.

Remus had promised to help Hermione with her studies so she could understand better and teach Harry and Ron too, so they wouldn't fall so far behind.

'So this potion needs honey weed so it contrasts with the irongreen to make the bubbling sensation that you need to make the potion exactly right,' he said. Hermione smiled at him gratefully and thanked him. She was so glad she told Remus, and now he knew a little secret that would make life a little more interesting for him.

* * *

Harry ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast on the last morning of their fifth year. 

'Ryan! Cameron!' he shouted.

Fred and George looked up from their breakfast; they looked at Harry who was waving frantically for them to come there.

'What is it, _Daniel?_' Fred asked, emphasizing on "Daniel" so Harry knew he was being good and using their names that meant they couldn't get caught.

'Ron is going to talk to Hermione before we leave and ask her out!'

'No way,' George said.

'Hey! I used Daniel in public, like Hermione told me to, how come you're allowed to use Ron?' Fred asked, annoyed that he had gone to all that trouble to use his imposter name.

'I didn't mean to, it was a mistake,' Harry said. 'Anyway, he's going to ask her out!'

'Finally,' Fred said, 'it's only been four years, actually if you think about it, it's been nine cos we've been here for five years now, sort of, and it's really been four years he's known her!'

George and Harry stared at Fred for a while, letting him know that he was insane.

'Anyway . . . yeah, that's great,' Fred said, he wasn't really that bothered with the whole thing. 'I don't know whether it's a good idea or not.'

'Why?' Harry demanded.

'Because, you think about it, she says yes, and then they break up – how awkward would that be?' he explained.

'Yeah, but what if it doesn't end up like that and they get married?' Harry said.

'Have it your way then.'

* * *

'Hermione, there is something I want to talk to you about,' Ron said, nervously. His ears were going pink and his throat felt like it was closing up and he couldn't breathe. 

'Yes,' she said.

'I was wondering if. . . you wanted to go out . . . with me sometime?' he asked, pausing every few milliseconds to see if she was comprehending what he was saying.

Hermione was shocked; she hadn't expected this to be his question. She was expecting it to be something stupid like, 'are we going into sixth year?' but this . . . what was she going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't update any of my stories in ages. School has been so hectic latley and I barley had time to write this so I am sorry if it's really bad.

Chapter Seven

* * *

'I was wondering if. . . you wanted to go out . . . with me sometime?' he asked, pausing every few milliseconds to see if she was comprehending what he was saying.

Hermione was shocked; she hadn't expected this to be his question. She was expecting it to be something stupid like, 'are we going into sixth year?' but this . . . what was she going to do?

'Ron, I . . . I,' she stuttered, she smoothed her skirt, looking at her feet. 'I would love to,' she said, looking up and smiling.

'Great,' he said, his cheeks returning to normal colour.

Harry, who was standing in the corner, was trying to suppress a laugh. 'Maybe we should go downstairs and get some breakfast,' he said.

Hermione shrugged and took Ron's hand, and started to walk towards the Great Hall, a huge grin forming on her face.

* * *

'OH MY GOSH!' someone shouted when Hermione and Ron walked into the Hall, 'look at you two!'

It was Ellie, and she came running towards them with her arms open wide, ready to give them both a group hug.

Jess, Claudia, Emma and Lily came up to them too.

Hermione laughed at Ellie's excited mood and greeted everyone.

'Don't worry about her,' Lily said, 'she's only excited because Remus finally asked her out,' she explained.

'Oh,' they all said, watching her run up to Remus and kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

'So what happened with you two?' Lily asked Hermione that night when the lights were out.

'Just after we left he just asked me out of the blue, it was really cute, he went all red and his ears started to go red,' she told her excitedly.

'Cute, you guys make such a cute couple,' she said to her, pulling out a magazine from under her bed. It was called _Witch Bride _and she opened up to a dog-eared page.

'Ready to get married?' Hermione laughed.

Lily laughed with her, 'no, no. This is Emma's, if you talk to her about something for ten minutes the subject will change to either her wedding or her children and what they're going to be like.'

Hermione giggled at the thought, she hadn't actually gotten a real chance to talk to Emma properly, alone. She put that on her to-do list in her mind.

'She always gives it to me at the end of each month after she's finished reading it, and she always dog-ears the pages she thinks I would like or she really likes and then writes a little comment on a stick-note. I think it's sweet, it's like our tradition,' Lily said.

'So do I,' Hermione said, looking sadly at the wedding book. 'I wish I had a girlfriend at Beauxbatons to talk to,' she said.

'You don't have any friends?' Lily said, her eyes widening in surprise.

'No,' Hermione said giving a little laugh. 'I have friends, just not _girl_friends.'

* * *

'Oh, I see. Well you always have us,' said Lily, 'do you want to look what she's written with me?' she offers and moves next to her so they can share the book.

'Sure,' Hermione said happily, flicking to the next page.

Sirius, James and Harry were sitting silently in the Common Room when Jesse burst in and shouted, 'you will never believe what happened!'

'No, I won't,' Sirius said lazily and stared at the ceiling, not interested.

'I didn't think you would!' said Jesse excitedly. 'Emma and Paul are dating!'

Sirius kept reading his magazine, pretending not to notice and James and Harry just looked at each other and burst out laughing. 'So?'

Jesse looked put out and she sat down next to Sirius, 'isn't this great? You can now both move on with your lives.'

Sirius didn't look at Jess, but he smiled, which Jess found unnerving, 'she never was "on" with me so she can't "move on" now,' he said and kept reading.

'Oh,' was all she could manage to say and she walked off, punching James lightly as she went passed to show her annoyance that he was still laughing.

Sirius was still smiling as she walked out of the door. He couldn't help but smile, there was no Paul, he didn't even think there was a Paul in the school, but their was a Sirius and he was now going out with Emma. She had wanted some space before she told people and so they had invented Paul, it would only last a few days, maybe not that, but it was wonderful to be secretive about something so special. He found it exhilarating knowing that no one else knew.

* * *

Hermione paced the room, thinking to herself. 'Paul? This wasn't meant to happen. How could Emma fall in love with a "Paul" while Sirius was around?' she thought.

'Sirius didn't even look like he cared though. Maybe he had someone too, someone he loved but wasn't telling anyone. That was a reasonable explanation, wasn't it?'

Lily burst through the door, 'do you know how sick I am of Potter?'

Hermione jumped in shock, 'Paul?' she said, letting it slip out of her mouth before she could even think about what she was going to say.

'I mean . . . yes,' Hermione said quickly, trying to cover up her mistake.

Lily was so mad she didn't even notice Hermione's mistake. 'He's so insensitive. He thought it would be a good idea to show me just how much I am "missing" so he shoves his tongue down my throat and thinks it's a great idea.'

'What did you do?' Hermione asked, sitting on her bed.

'I slapped him of course,' she said, waving her hand dismissively.

There was silence while Lily thought about it. 'You know what I'm going to do?' Lily said suddenly.

'No,' Hermione said quickly so Lily didn't get mad at her, she was in one of those moods where if someone did the slightest thing wrong she would burst.

'I'm going to have a bath,' she said and walked out of the door to the Prefects Bathroom.

'Phew,' Hermione sighed and she collapsed onto the bed. Why was this so hard?

* * *

'Potter,' Snape said angrily as Harry, Fred, George, Ron and the Marauders went out to play a game of Quidditch.

Harry and James spun around at the same time. Harry scolded himself in thought for turning around to his name. It wasn't his name here.

'What's up?' James said casually, making Snape even angrier. The Marauders sniggered.

Snape turned around to face them, 'you think my hair is funny do you?'

They all nodded and Snape went up to Sirius and whispered something in his ear that made Sirius go pale. He didn't say anything for the rest of the time.

'Change it back,' Snape said to James, pointing to his hair, which was now blonde with purple highlights and some parts were curled.

'Sorry Snape but it was Ellie's spell, so I can't do anything, you'll have to walk all the way up to our Common Room and wait for her to come out,' James said in a mock sorry voice.

They all laughed once he was out of ear-shot.

'Ellie didn't really do it, did she, James?' Harry asked.

'Nope. He'll have to figure out who has and wait ages cos I told Ellie not to come out and not to tell him it was us,' James said happily and kept on walking.

* * *

A/N: If you didn't get that whole Sirius thing: Emma and Sirius are dating but no one knows.

Sorry it was so short!


End file.
